


Panic

by tessdebelle



Series: Teacher!Verse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Teacher Phil, framework verse, hydra may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: @marcuskaen prompted: Teacher!Phil & Hydra!May.. May gets back from an op and goes home to her apartment, but when she gets there it is empty and she feels like something is missing.





	

He was gone.

Melinda didn’t even need to check around the house to know that Phil wasn’t there. Sure, his car was in the driveway and nothing looked different, but she was a spy - she could tell when he wasn’t there.

And now she was worried.

Hydra’s superiors had begun to hold him over her head constantly now. She used to be able to toe the line in the organization - she didn’t disobey or fight them, but she could pick and choose her ops and so long as she didn’t scream ‘ALLEGIANCE TO SHIELD’, no one cared that she still held a small amount of support for her former employers. Now, if she said any word about her past with Hydra’s adversary or refused to say ‘Hail Hydra’, she’d find another photo of Phil on her desk with a ‘x’ over his face. Usually, this led to calling him in a panic he didn’t understand to check that, yes, he was fine.

What had she done that would lead to him getting hurt?

She hadn’t done anything wrong today, she was sure of it. She’d stayed in, helped to train several new recruits - not her favorite thing, but she’d do it.

Was it that one of the higher-ups was nearby and she hadn’t acknowledged him with a salute of any kind? Surely that wasn’t a big deal - after all, she’d been in the middle of a training exercise and had been blocking the punches of a skinny kid. 

Would they really hurt Phil because of that?

Melinda took out her phone, dialing Phil to check on him, pressing it to her ear as she worried.

‘This is Phil Coulson. If I’m not at the phone, I’m probably in a class or forgot to charge my phone again. That damn technology, am I right? Leave a voicemail and I’ll call you back. Or not. I don’t really understand this whole voicemail thing.’ Beep.

Straight to voicemail.

She would have to save him.

Melinda went around the house, getting ready. She cracked his safe, taking out his passport, and the gun she’d hidden in there, in case of emergencies, that he didn’t know about. Packed a bag with a change of clothes for him, trying to avoid thinking about that if they were torturing him he would need them.

At least if they were torturing him, he would be alive.

She was debating whether or not to pack a knife when she heard the door open and dropped it, seeing him come in wearing a pair of fake paper glasses made of a black sheet - the kind that a patient was given after getting their eyes dilated at the optometrist’s. 

Melinda looked at the calendar realizing she should have checked that. It said, written in thick black marker ‘Apt. Dr. Crinello’. 

She had panicked thinking he was being held by Hydra when he had been held by his eye doctor.

Launching herself into his arms, feeling the panic that had bloomed in her chest gradually subside, she breathed in his scent. “Mel? You okay?” He asked, stroking her hair, sounding confused. 

“Yeah.” She said, feeling like an idiot. “I’m sorry. I was worried.” She said.

“What about?” He asked, taking off the paper lenses and wincing. “Pupil Dilation. Hate these things. I had to get a ride from a coworker since I can’t drive like this.”

She sniffed. “Nothing.”


End file.
